Arm Wrestling
by BeyondTheClouds777
Summary: "When we have kids, I hope they are all stronger than you." "Oh no! Anything but that!" Set after my fanfiction, "How Not To Meet Your Ally." Hiccup and Astrid are married. One-shot. Post-HTTYD2.


**Okay, guys, so this takes place a few months after my fanfiction, "How Not To Meet Your Ally", so Hiccup and Astrid are married (they don't have any kids yet). This is a one-shot. and there will not be anymore. There will be, however, a sequel to "How Not To Meet Your Ally" called "How Not To Give Up." And so, anyways, I hope you like this one-shot. **

"You'll never take me alive!" Snotlout shouted.

"Oh, I believe I can," said Snotlout's competitor.

"Never!" said Snotlout. "NEVER!" He pushed his hand to the left, grunting under the strain. "You cannot defeat me!" he shouted.

"Oh yes I can!"

Eret slammed Snotlout's hand down on the table, winning the arm wrestle. Snotlout grunted and yanked his arm back, glaring at his opponent. Eret leaned back on the bench, looking satisfied.

"You lost, Snotlout!" said Tuffnut.

"That's two for me," said Eret. "How about three out of four, Snotlout? What do you say?"

Snotlout sighed, put his elbow down on the table, and then got ready to try again. Eret did the same, he and Snotlout clasping their hands together as they got ready to start.

"Three...two...one...GO!" Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Fishlegs counted down. Eret and Snotlout arm wrestled for a full two minutes before Snotlout finally managed to push Eret's arm down on the table.

"WHOO!" he shouted, jumping to his feet and fist-pumping. "I WIN! I always win!"

"You lost two rounds out of three," said Fishlegs.

"I win besides when I lose!" Snotlout corrected.

"You don't say," Tuffnut whispered to Ruffnut.

"I want to arm wrestle with Tuffnut," said Snotlout.

"Pfft," said Tuffnut. "Easy. No problem at all. I'll win."

Eret scooted out of the way, Tuffnut sitting where he previously sat. He and Snotlout grabbed each others' hands, and then started the war.

"Go Tuffnut!" said Ruffnut.

"You're cheering for _him!?" _said Snotlout, pushing Tuffnut's hand, trying to get him to give up.

"Yeah!" said Ruffnut. "Because if I don't, I have to cheer for _you_."

"She has a point," said Eret.

"Who's side are you on!?" said Snotlout.

"The right one," said Eret.

Snotlout rolled his eyes, and then found himself overtaken by Tuffnut, who slammed his hand down on the table, defeating Snotlout as if it were nothing at all.

"Yeah!" said Tuffnut. "Arm-wrestling champion!"

"What are you guys doing?" Astrid questioned as she walked over to their table, standing at the foot of it to look at the people sitting around it. "What's with all the commotion?"

"We're arm wrestling!" said Tuffnut. "And I'm the champion!"

"Nu-uh," said Ruffnut. "Because you didn't beat me, Fishlegs, or Eret."

"Well, I could," said Tuffnut. "I'm the strongest of all of us."

"Really?" said Astrid. Tuffnut nodded. "Well, don't mind me," she said. "I'm just going to watch." She took a seat next to Ruffnut as Fishlegs and Tuffnut stepped up to wrestle. Tuffnut was the victor of said round, beating Fishlegs easily.

Next, Ruffnut and Tuffnut arm wrestled for a full two minutes, although in the end, Tuffnut won over just because Ruffnut got distracted. Then, Tuffnut took on Eret, and won after a few seconds, probably only because Eret was getting worn out from all the arm wrestles.

"_Now_ I'm the champion!" said Tuffnut.

"No, you're not," said Astrid.

"But I beat everyone," said Tuffnut.

Astrid shook her head. "You haven't even _challenged _me," she said.

"Oh, well, in that case," said Tuffnut, leaning his elbow on the table in front of Astrid, "shall we fight?"

Astrid grinned, and then set herself up, elbow on the table, hand clasped around Tuffnut's. After the countdown, they started.

Astrid won easily, overcoming Tuffnut without even a second thought. Then, she challenged Eret, defeating him, and then Ruffnut, Fishlegs, and Snotlout, getting the same reactions each time.

"I win," said Astrid. "Champion."

"Hey, guys," Hiccup said, walking over to their table. "What's going on here?"

"We're arm wrestling!" said Snotlout. "Astrid just totally beat all of us."

"Yep, she's champion," said Ruffnut. "Not Tuffnut."

"Champion, aye?" Hiccup grinned. "Well, in that case," he said as he moved over to the bench opposite of Astrid, setting his arm on the table, "she should have no problem beating me."

"Oooooh," said Ruffnut and Tuffnut in unison.

"Of course not," said Astrid. "I won't have any problem at all." She put her arm out, and then grabbed Hiccup's hand, intertwining her fingers in his.

"This oughta be good," said Fishlegs. Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Eret took their places once more, Fishlegs and Ruffnut on Astrid's side, Tuffnut, Snotlout and Eret on Hiccup's.

"I am totally routing for Astrid!" said Ruffnut.

"Me too," said Eret. "Sorry, Hiccup, no offense."

"I'm routing for...Astrid," said Snotlout.

"I'm routing for Hiccup," said Fishlegs.

"I'm going with Hiccup, too," said Tuffnut.

"Okay, so we have Ruffnut, Eret, and Snotlout on Astrid's side," said Fishlegs, "and then me and Tuffnut on Hiccup's side. Three for Astrid, two for Hiccup."

"Okay," said Astrid. "You ready, Hiccup?"

"Astrid, please," said Hiccup, "I was _born _ready."

"Good!" said Snotlout. Then, he and the others started counting down, "FIVE...FOUR...THREE...TWO...ONE...ARM WRESTLE!"

Just as Astrid started pushing against Hiccup's arm, Hiccup leaned across the table, and kissed his wife. Then, as quickly as he had done so, he pulled away, and then pushed Astrid's arm to the table, successfully winning the arm wrestle.

"Oooooh, wow," said Tuffnut. "He beat her."

Astrid was laughing. Hiccup smiled at her, and then shook her hand.

"Good game," said Astrid, "but that really wasn't fair."

"Well, I'm the champion now," said Hiccup, "and that is a position I am not giving up."

"When we have kids," said Astrid, "I hope they are all stronger than you."

"Oh no!" Hiccup said with a fake worry. "Anything but that! Whatever shall I do?"

"Just wait, and you'll see," said Astrid.

**Author's Notes: **

**So I see a future referance to "How Not To Give Up" here...hahahahaha! :D I hope you all liked this story, it's short, but I think it's good. :) "How Not To Give Up" will probably be posted soon, but I really don't know. Been busy recently. :) **

**Thanks to all, reviews are appreciated, but not forced or pressured. :) **

**-BeyondTheClouds777**


End file.
